


Moving the Warp Pad

by Chromite



Series: Tales of Spinel and Anon [12]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Construction, Driving, F/M, Glass dome, Hugging, Kissing, Moving, Moving In Together, Talking, crane - Freeform, smiling, warp pad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Spinel enlists the help of two friends to move her warp pad to Anon's house.





	Moving the Warp Pad

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 200th published story to AO3 to me. Less of a lovey feely story, but still something I wanted to write out.

>True to her word, Spinel was able to arrange some help moving the warp pad from her home to Anon's house three days after he asked her to move in with him. She had already stashed most of her stuff in suitcases or in her gem, ready and oh so eager to move in with her beloved boyfriend. They both shared a kiss as they met at Spinel's house.  
>"Finally got someone to help you out, my taffy sweetheart?" Anon gently ran his fingers through Spinel's hair as he asked his question.  
>"Yeah, they should be here any minute now honey. Thanks for being here with me today."  
>"It's no trouble, I wanted to be here, it's an important day. You'll be able to move in with me after we get the warp pad moved. Who'd you get to help you anyways?"  
>"You'll find out soon. I'm glad you came today, having you lead the way will be easier than me trying to drive the crane to your house."  
>Anon couldn't help but let out a little chuckle. He remembered how poorly Spinel had done when he let her drive his car one time, how she almost crashed into several things. He'd have to try and teach her how to drive at a later date. He playfully nudged Spinel as he teased her. "Your friends are better drivers than you, right my precious stretchy noodle?"  
>"Wha-, of course they are." Spinel huffed out in annoyance. "And I'm not THAT bad......I didn't crash into anything....."  
>Anon smiled as he tightened his hug around her. "I know, don't worry about it. I promise we'll get some practice in soon."  
>Spinel and Anon were about to kiss again when a low rumble started up in the distance. A large yellow crane came driving down Spinel's driveway, tires kicking up some of the loose rocks of Spinel's driveway as it slowly moved closer to the pink home. Spinel's body squeaked as she bounced in glee, the crane soon moving past where Anon had parked his car and pulling up as close to the house as it could get.   
>Spinel and Anon broke out of their embrace as the yellow crane parked in front of Spinel's home. From within the crane, two figures emerged. Spinel smiled as she looked at them. "Anon, I'd like to introduce you to today's help and my friends. The one with grey skin, rainbow dreadlocks, purple overalls, and the colorful chest gem is Bismuth. The other one, the larger brown skinned gem with lighter stripes on her body, white hair, and the three horns is Biggs Jasper, but we call her Biggs for short. Biggs, Bismuth, this is my boyfriend Anon Mosan Onymous.  
>Anon took a good look at the two gems in front of him and towering a full foot taller than he stood, offering up his hand in a friendly handshake. "It's nice to meet you both. Any friend of Spinel's is a friend of mine."   
>Biggs was the first one to take Anon's hand, a wide smile on her face, her eyes hidden beneath her large white hair. "It's a pleasure! Spinel's told us a little about you, it's nice to see she's making more friends, not to mention finding someone she loves! It makes me so happy to see Gems and Humans finding special someones for their lives."  
>Bismuth let out a chuckle as she patted Biggs on the back. "Biggs you big softie, always the romantic." Bismuth turned her attention to Anon, her smile turning serious. "So, you're the one she's moving in with? Has she told you much about Gems or herself? She's pretty.....delicate you know. Been through a lot. Don't want her getting her feelings betrayed again"  
>Anon nodded. "She's told me quite a bit, yeah. Including how she came to live on Earth. Don't worry, I won't hurt her, I made her a promise I intend to keep."   
>Bismuth's serious face turned back to a smile. "If she told you about herself and you still care about her, you two must really mean Bismuth with this. Well then, we better get moving!" Bismuth turned her attention to Spinel, who was now standing next to Biggs. "Spinel, how are we going to get to the warp pad?"  
>"Oh, right, the dome. The dome was put on top after the warp was initially installed, but it was lowered down by a crane then fastened onto the tower. If we undo the bolts holding it down, we can lift the dome right off, place it down on the ground, and have a strait shot at the pad!"  
>A smile crossed Bigg's face. "We'll have to get on the roof to undo those bolts. We doing this the easy way or the fun way?"  
>Spinel grinned mischievously as her left arm wrapped around Bigg's torso while her right started inching towards Bismuth. "When have I ever not done things the fun way?"  
>Biggs let out a giggle as her body was lifted into the air. Bismuth tensed up as she saw the display, before she let out a sigh as an arm started wrapping around her torso too. "Right, you would lift us like that, wouldn't you? Oh well, the sooner we get up there, the sooner we can get this done and get to some fun!"  
>Despite Bismuth's worries, Spinel didn't dally too long with lifting her and Biggs up from the ground and onto the roof, before she sprung up there herself, her feet planting on the roof with a loud squeak. She spoke out in glee. "There are six bolts fastening this down. grab two each and pocket them, then one of us jumps down to the crane!"  
>"Dibs! I haven't had a good jump in a long time!" Biggs spoke out enthusiastically as she started shifting one of her hands into a ratchet wrench to undo the bolt.  
>"All yours Biggs. I'd rather walk down the stairs proper." Bismuth spoke in relief as she too shifted one of her hands into the tool she'd need and got to work.   
>Spinel herself elected to use a physical tool for the job. While her shapeshifting took less effort than other gems, her physical form didn't hold as solid of a shape, a side effect of her extreme stretchy nature. She couldn't quite get the firmness right to replicate tools for work, despite all her attempts to do so.  
>It didn't take the trio long to unfasten the bolts holding the glass dome in place. With a smile on her face, Biggs jumped off of the roof, giggling loudly as her body fell through the air before landing with a light thud as her feet broke her fall, her body crouching down from the momentum. She quickly recovered and moved over to the crane, moving the head of it to rest over the top of the dome, ropes handing down from the ends.   
>Spinel and Bismuth both grabbed the ends of the ropes and fastened them in a few spots around the dome. When they were finished, Spinel shouted down towards the ground. "We're ready up here! Lift the dome gently off the roof!"  
>Biggs smiled as she worked the controls of the crane. Spinel and Bismuth both jumped back a little as the dome was pulled free from the roof, Biggs working the controls skillfully to bring the glass dome down gently to the ground, setting it down a short distance away from the house.   
>With the dome on the ground, Biggs stepped out of the crane, and started heading over to the dome. Not wanting to stand idly by anymore, Anon rushed over to the dome himself with a smile. "Here, I'll help you untie those ropes."  
>"Thanks, you're a real sweetie, aren't you? The assistance is appreciated."  
>Working together, Biggs and Anon had the dome untied in a matter of moments. Meanwhile, Spinel and Bismuth had moved into the top of the tower properly, struggling a little to lift the pad out of the hole it was sitting in, but managing to pull it free with their combined efforts, just in time for Biggs to get back behind the controls of the crane and for her to move the head of the crane back over the home, the freed ropes hanging down right above the warp pad, still held in Spinel's and Bismuth's arms.  
>Spinel and Bismuth set the warp pad down gently and fastened the ropes around it, making sure they had the pad well supported before Bismuth shouted out. "We're ready for Bismuth up here, lift it up!"  
>A wide smile still on her face, Biggs once more maneuvered the crane's head, pulling the warp pad off of the floor it sat on and away from the house. With the warp pad free, Bismuth elected to walk down the stairs and through the house to get back down to ground level, while Spinel happily bounced off of the open tower and down to the ground, bouncing along it like a slinky a few times from head to toe to head again before she sprang up into the air, leaping towards Anon with a giggle and a smile.   
>Spinel wrapped her arms around Anon and hugged him tightly. "It's out! We can finally get going to your place! I'm so excited, we'll finally be able to live together."  
>Anon couldn't help but smile as he wrapped his own arms around Spinel's thin form. "I'm excited too. It'll be nice to get you settled into my home properly. Come on my sweet licorice stick, we still need to show them where the pad's going."  
>Spinel let out a sigh of mild annoyance before she let go of Anon's body. She knew he was right, and the faster she and him led Biggs and Bismuth to Anon's house, the faster she could get to moving her own stuff in and holding him close again. "Alright, help me grab my suitcases, okay? We'll load them up in your car and then we'll be on our way."  
>Anon nodded, and the pair started walking towards the house, arriving at the door just in time for Bismuth to open it up inwards. Bismuth couldn't help but jump back in surprise as she saw the pair standing right in front of the door. "Gah! You two startled me standing there." then a smile crossed her face."Guess you need these things sitting near the door huh? Want a hand carrying them?"   
>Yes please, if you don't mind! Faster we get my stuff loaded into Anon's car, the faster we'll be on the road ro get to his house,"  
>Bismuth, Anon, and Spinel made quick work grabbing the dozen suitcases by the door, Anon taking two, Bismuth picking up four, and Spinel carrying the other six with her stretchy arms. The bags were gently loaded into the trunk and back seat of Anon's car, then Anon and Spinel loaded into the vehicles themselves. "Follow us, we'll take you strait to his house. Then we can show you where we're putting the pad." Spinel spoke excitedly.   
>With that, Bismuth made her way to the crane, loading up next to Biggs as Biggs herself shifted away from the controls to let Bismuth have a turn driving. When he was certain they were ready to follow him, Anon started up his car and pulled out of the driveway. Spinel looked back at the house she was laving behind. She'd have to go back later to put the dome back on, and a few more times to try and sell the home and land to someone, but she'd worry about that later. For now, she was content to be next to her boyfriend, heading to their now shared home together.  
>Once they arrived at Anon's house, getting the warp pad into position was fairly simple. Spinel had spent a little time digging up a spot in Anon's backyard, a hole large enough to put the warp pad in, at a spot far enough away from the house that they could eventually build a new room around it.   
>Of course, Bismuth, being the craftswoman she was, couldn't help herself after the warp pad had been set into the ground and untied. "Do you want help building a new room? I'd be happy to add on to this house, throw in some modern gem design to the entire exterior!." she grinned widely as she finished speaking, her mind already working through potential designs.  
>Spinel spoke up. "Sorry Bismuth, but we haven't talked about how big the room should be or if we want to change the outside of the house yet."  
>"We'll give you a call if we decide to do something fancy though, we promise." Anon added with his own grin. "Thanks again for the help today."  
>Bismuth let out a sigh, but nodded in understanding. "Take your time, take care of your personal Bismuth. You know where to find me if you need me. Don't be a stranger you two, stop by Little Homeworld sometime! We're only a warp away." Bismuth winked before she started heading back to the crane, to return the equipment to Little Homeworld the long way, since the crane was much too large to safely transport with the small pad.  
>With their goodbyes said to Biggs and Bismuth, Spinel and Anon proceeded to move Spinel's stuff into the home, setting her stuff up in one of the spare bedrooms. Both of them were excited for what the future held, and looking forward to spending even more time together, at almost never having to spend a day apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> With Anon and Spinel living together, I can really start in with a few of the stories I've wanted to do. Hope you can enjoy them when I get them written up.


End file.
